


So far gone

by Simphony



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie affondò i denti dentro al cuscino, strinse con tutta la forza che possedeva eppure dei gemiti di piacere continuavano a sfuggirgli. Tentò di serrare le labbra con ancora più forza, stringere le dita nelle lenzuola, cercare di contenersi in una qualunque maniera, ma niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So far gone

**Author's Note:**

> E' la mia prima fic su Numb3rs. Pietà e scuse per l'OOC.  
> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 56. Il pranzo della domenica

Charlie affondò i denti dentro al cuscino, strinse con tutta la forza che possedeva eppure dei gemiti di piacere continuavano a sfuggirgli. Tentò di serrare le labbra con ancora più forza, stringere le dita nelle lenzuola, cercare di contenersi in una qualunque maniera, ma niente.  
Continuava a gemere. Continuava a godere. Continuava a farsi scopare.  
Una passò in mezzo ai suoi capelli, stringendoli con forza e Charlie si vide costretto a lasciare la presa sul cuscino. I gemiti si fecero più alti, più acuti adesso che non venivano assorbiti da nessun tessuto.  
La sua voce rimbalzava da una superficie all'altra, poteva quasi vedere come le onde si espandevano intorno a lui, tornando a rimbombare dentro le proprie orecchie.   
Poi una voce, roca ed eccitante, sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
« Mi piace quando gemi il mio nome. » e la mano che lo teneva fermo lo abbandonò all'improvviso, per marchiargli la pelle con le unghie e i denti.  
C'era qualcosa di eccitante e di perverso nell'idea di avere dei marchi di possessione addosso. Era qualcosa di animale, di primordiale. E lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Charlie lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti, piegata verso il petto, fra le braccia. Le ginocchia gli tremavano per lo sforzo di trovarsi in quella stessa posizione da troppo tempo, ma Charlie si impose di resistere ancora.  
Godeva. Ed era veramente tanto che Charlie non si concedeva qualcosa. Sempre preso dal proprio lavoro, dalle consulenze dell'FBI, da Don.   
C'era sempre qualcosa. Qualcosa che lo distraeva, ancora di più.  
L'uomo si mosse più velocemente dentro di lui. Non di tanto. Ma Charlie poté sentire come il ritmo delle spinte fosse cambiato.  
I denti di spinsero un po' più a fondo nella carne della sua schiena, la mano che prima gli stringeva i capelli passò pesantemente lungo la colonna vertebrale e il collo, fino a tornare fra i capelli.  
« Ti eri distratto di nuovo, Charlie? » sussurrò ancora una volta la voce al suo orecchio.  
E Charlie avrebbe voluto scuotere la testa, mentire, dire di no.  
Ma non poteva. Non era colpa sua se qualunque cosa attirava la sua attenzione, non era colpa sua se non riusciva a rimanere concentrato su qualcosa che non fosse una lavagna piena di numeri per più di cinque minuti.  
Le spinte diminuirono di nuovo di intensità e Charlie gemette ancora, di frustrazione. L'uomo dietro di lui si divertiva, Charlie ne era certo.  
Sapeva torturare la gente, in qualunque ambito.  
« S-Sì. Mi sono distratto. » ansimò poi « Ian, io non... »  
« Se la smetterai di distrarti riuscirai a godere. Lo sai Charlie. » lo interruppe l'altro, sempre bisbigliando al suo orecchio.  
Sapeva che non doveva chiedere Charlie. Non ancora.   
Ian Edgerton e lui avevano un loro modo di fare sesso, un modo particolare. Un modo perverso ed eccitante di cui Charlie non poteva fare a meno.  
Le dita dell'uomo si strinsero debolmente sulla sua erezione dura, il pollice gli sfiorò la punta umida, graffiandolo appena con l'unghia.  
Charlie esalò un lungo gemito di piacere e mosse senza pensarci il bacino in avanti, verso la mano, facendo ridacchiare l'uomo con se lo stava scopando.  
Le dita si strinsero un po' di più, muovendosi poi avanti e indietro, mentre Ian si spingeva avanti e indietro dentro di lui. Poteva sentire il suo cazzo duro che entrava fino in fondo dentro di lui, aprendolo, sfiorargli la prostata solo appena, per poi uscire di nuovo. Lasciava dentro solo la punta, poi si spingeva ancora dentro.  
Piano. Senza fretta.  
Avevano tempo, questa volta.  
Un altro gemito sfuggì dalla bocca di Charlie. Si muoveva in maniera convulsa. Non sapeva su cosa era meglio concentrarsi.  
Se sulla mano che lo masturbava o l'erezione che lo scopava.  
Charlie sentì la propria erezione stringersi quasi dolorosamente, circondato dall'anello che l'uomo aveva stretto alla base del pene.   
Voleva venire. In quel momento. Non ce la faceva più.  
Di tanto in tanto Charlie pensava che Ian se lo scopasse solo per vederlo soffrire. Perché Charlie si offriva volontariamente a quelle pseudo scopate dove era il sub.  
E gli piaceva, doveva ammetterlo.  
Poteva lasciarsi andare. Non avere più responsabilità. Non pensare a nulla. Aprire il cervello e basta, concentrarsi solo sul proprio piacere.  
Ad Ian piaceva il controllo, a Charlie la libertà.  
La mano si strinse con forza questa volta, facendogli male. Charlie gemette di dolore, ma anche di piacere. Era difficile da spiegare a parole.  
« Mi sono distratto... di nuovo. » si scusò poi con voce flebile.  
Charlie lo sentì sorridere contro la propria pelle.  
« Lo so. Lo vedo quando ti distrai. »   
La presa si allentò, fino a lasciarlo del tutto. L'erezione di Ian continuava lenta a spingersi dentro di lui. L'autocontrollo dell'uomo lasciava Charlie ogni volta senza parole. Lui non sapeva controllarsi, in nessuna delle cose che faceva.  
Ma era più di un'ora che andava avanti così. Charlie sentiva che poteva esplodere da un momento all'altro per quanto Ian lo stava facendo godere.  
Charlie serrò gli occhi e gemette quando l'altro si spinse a fondo dentro di lui, colpendo la prostata con più forza di prima. Lo sentì rimanere fermo e immobile, le unghie e le dita affondata nella carne morbida delle sue natiche.  
Ansimò, spingendosi verso di lui. Non ce la faceva più a resistere. Aveva resistito anche troppo.  
Lo sentì chinarsi su di sé, uscire di meno di un centimetro e tornare fino in fondo. Sentì la sua lingua leccargli la schiena, risalire lentamente, fino al collo. Charlie ebbe un brivido di piacere e si morse un labbro e prese un profondo respiro, per tentare di riprendere il controllo di sé.  
Voleva godere, ma voleva anche che Ian non la smettere di eccitarlo. Era in un vicolo cieco.  
L'uomo si chinò ancora di più, continuando a leccargli il collo, poi dietro l'orecchio. Un secondo brivido scosse il colpo di Charlie. Poi la bocca si chiuse intorno al suo lobo, succhiandolo lentamente e al tempo stesso una mano aveva ripreso a stuzzicare la sua erezione dolorosamente dura.  
Charlie espirò aria insieme ad un gemito di piacere e di frustrazione.  
La dita si strinsero su di lui ancora una volta. Si mossero velocemente questa volta, l'erezione invece era ancora piacevole immobile dentro di lui. Cercò di muoversi e gemette ancora.   
Era tutto così incredibilmente bello che avrebbe potuto rimanere là il resto della propria vita.  
« Sei stato bravo Charlie. » sussurrò la voce « Ora puoi dirlo. »  
Charlie prese un altro respiro. Scosse debolmente la testa.  
Non voleva dirlo. Non voleva che tutto quello finisse, ritrovandosi poi in mezzo alla realtà.  
Il cazzo di Ian si spinse ancora più a fondo e Charlie non credeva possibile che ci fosse altro spazio dentro di lui, ma gemette ancora. Lo sentì uscire e rientrare. Un po' più veloce adesso.  
« Hai il mio permesso, Charlie. Non farmi arrabbiare. »   
Charlie serrò gli occhi.  
Sì. Aveva resistito abbastanza. Si era concentrato abbastanza sul cazzo di Ian. Voleva godere, voleva il proprio orgasmo, voleva sentirlo venire dentro di sé.   
« Ti prego. » mormorò « Ti prego, fammi venire, ti supplico. »   
Charlie avrebbe dovuto sentirsi umiliato nell'implorare per un orgasmo, ma lo faceva stare incredibilmente bene.   
Lo liberava dalla responsabilità, lo faceva sentire libero.  
Poteva implorare solo quando Ian gli concedeva il permesso di farlo. Non prima. A volte Charlie era convinto che Ian potesse leggergli nella mente. Sapere quando stava anche solo _pensando_ di pregarlo prima del permesso.  
Forse era così.  
Lo sentì sorridere contro di sé. Poi iniziò a scoparlo, scoparlo veramente.  
Le sue spinte si fecero più veloci, più profonde, più serrate. Lo udì gemere a sua volta e Charlie non credeva di poter sentirsi così eccitato mentre veniva scopato con una tale violenza, ma Ian lo stupiva sempre di più, ogni volta che si vedevano.  
Le sue dita si strinsero ancora sui suoi fianchi, facendogli quasi male ma invece di lamentarsi del dolore Charlie si eccitò ancora di più. Gli piaceva il dolore, gli piaceva l'attesa, gli piaceva implorare.  
Poi prese a masturbarsi, nonostante avesse ancora l'anello stretto intorno a lui. Mosse la mano velocemente, avanti e indietro, sbattendo contro quell'anello di metallo che non aveva ancora avuto il permesso di togliersi.  
Lo faceva Ian di solito.  
Era lui l'unico che poteva decidere quando e come farlo godere. Charlie non aveva nessuna voce in capitolo.  
Si morse il labbro ancora più forte, sentendo il sapore del sangue sulla lingua e si spingeva contro l'erezione di Ian che si muoveva sempre più forte, facendolo impazzire.  
Non ce la faceva più.  
Ma Ian non gli aveva ancora dato il permesso di chiedere ancora. Ma non ci riusciva più a trattenersi.  
Era troppo. E tutto troppo perché non venisse in quel momento.  
« Charlie... » era solo un ringhio roco quello di Ian e sentiva come l'altro avesse iniziato a tremare e continuasse a gemere il suo nome, ma seppe riconoscere il proprio permesso.  
Era talmente abituato ad ogni gemito, ad ogni suo verso, ad ogni suo ringhio di piacere. Riusciva a distinguere quando gemeva da quando gli permetteva di fare o dire qualcosa.   
Nemmeno Ian riusciva più a trattenersi.  
« Ti prego! » ansimò subito Charlie « Cristo, Ian. Ti prego, ho bisogno di venire. » non riusciva nemmeno a parlare Charlie.  
Sentì la mano dell'uomo stringersi sopra la sua e Charlie gemette di più, questa volta più un singhiozzo di frustrazione e piacere che un gemito vero e proprio.  
Sentì le sue dita insieme alle proprie e poi sentì che gli allentava l'anello, lasciandolo libero.   
Charlie sentì come una scarica di adrenalina attraversargli il corpo, sentì Ian mordergli la spalla con forza e Charlie gemette ancora e ancora e ancora, venendo nella propria mano dopo meno di un paio di minuti, seguito da Ian.  
Sentì il suo sperma caldo riempirlo e le sue spinte che rallentavano, sempre come se avesse una strategia studiata appositamente per lui, proprio per farlo godere ancora, anche se era appena venuto.  
Le gambe di Charlie tremavano, ma Ian era ancora dentro di lui. Non voleva lasciarsi andare, non ancora.  
Chissà quando lo avrebbe rivisto. Chissà quando si sarebbe concesso di nuovo del tempo solo per sé stesso.  
Chissà quando avrebbe permesso a sé stesso di non pensare a Don.  
Le dita di Ian si strinsero piano fra i suoi capelli, distogliendolo dai propri pensieri. Charlie aprì lentamente gli occhi mentre lo sentiva scivolare via e si sentì improvvisamente vuoto, sbattuto di nuovo nella realtà.  
La mano rimase stretta sulla sua testa, anche mentre il più grande si lasciava ricadere accanto a lui e Charlie allora piantò gli occhi su di lui. La mano scivolò dai capelli al volto, quasi come una carezza leggera.  
« Mi sono distratto. » ammise ancora, piano stendendosi sotto le coperte.  
Le ginocchia gli facevano male e i muscoli delle cosce pretendevano riposo, ma Charlie ignorò ogni segnale del proprio corpo, come faceva sempre.  
« E' il nostro patto Charlie, lo sai. »   
Charlie annuì.  
« Non pensare a Don mentre sto con te. » ripeté poi, perché sapeva che Ian voleva sentirselo dire, ma era anche un buon promemoria per sé stesso « Lo so. Mi dispiace. »   
L'altro sospirò profondamente. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse, senza emettere suono.  
Charlie distolse lo sguardo e si sistemò accanto a lui. Appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e allungò una mano verso il suo petto.  
« Mi dispiace. » ripeté di nuovo.  
Non era sicuro di averlo già detto. Ogni tanto Charlie si dimenticava di quello che diceva. Nel dubbio era sempre meglio ripetere.  
Ian continuò a rimanere in silenzio, ma lo strinse a sé.   
Non si amavano, loro due. Oppure sì ma non avevano il coraggio di dirselo in faccia, perché ammetterlo a voce alta avrebbe voluto dire infilarsi in un altro milione di incognite che nessuno dei due voleva affrontare.   
Fare sesso e basta era molto più semplice. Era lineare. Una semplice equazione aritmetica, senza incognite.   
Charlie non sapeva ancora quale era la verità che li univa, sapeva solo che facevano sesso quando si incontravano perché si piacevano fisicamente, perché si eccitavano, perché quando erano a letto si completavano a vicenda.   
Ian si era accorto fin da subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel mondo morboso in cui Charlie gironzolava intorno a Don. Nel morboso modo che aveva Don di proteggerlo, di stargli addosso, di cercarlo e avvicinarlo.  
La prima volta che avevano fatto sesso era stato quasi un ricatto.   
_Fammi vedere quello che ti faresti fare da tuo fratello_.  
Charlie non sapeva perché glielo aveva permesso. Sapeva che Ian non avrebbe detto nulla perché Ian sapeva farsi gli affari suoi, ma si era sentito minacciato ugualmente.  
Si erano ritrovati nella stanza d'albergo di Ian, poco lontano dalla sede dell'FBI e aveva fatto sesso per tutta la notte.   
Poi la mattina dopo Ian si era alzato prima di lui, gli aveva lasciato un latte macchiato di Starbuck sul comodino ed era partito, lasciandolo da solo.  
Quel pattern si era ripetuto per due, tre, quattro, cinque volte. Forse di più. Charlie aveva perso il conto ma si rendeva conto che le cose con Ian non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
Non si sarebbe fermato a in una città solo perché c'era lui. Non avrebbe smesso di lanciarsi in missioni pericolose, né avrebbe cambiato qualcosa nella sua routine privata o lavorativa solo per lui.  
Charlie non glielo avrebbe chiesto, comunque, per quanto sapesse che Ian fosse l'unico in grado di fargli dimenticare Don.  
Non si sentiva pronto. Ian non si sentiva pronto.  
Non erano pronti.   
Charlie non era pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle il fratello e Ian non era pronto a prendersi carico di un uomo con palesi disturbi mentali. Perché solo un malato di mente avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di suo fratello. Lui e Don erano dei malati pervertiti.   
Si rincorrevano da anni, senza lasciarsi andare.   
Avevano fatto sesso solo una volta lui e Don, quando Charlie aveva sedici anni e Don era ubriaco fradicio per non ricordava più quale motivo. Charlie era sobrio e aveva permesso a suo fratello di prendersi la sua verginità e tutto di sé.   
Poi il giorno dopo Don aveva fatto finta di nulla. A Charlie si era spezzato il cuore, ma si era adattato, come faceva sempre.  
Da quel giorno era stato tutto diverso, ma Charlie non poteva negare quella voglia che aveva Don di infilarsi di nuovo nel suo letto, di sentire le loro pelli caldi strusciare l'una contro l'altra, la voglia che aveva di spingersi dentro di lui e di gemere il suo nome.  
C'era un motivo se nessuno dei due riusciva a far durare le loro relazioni per più di qualche mese, in fondo.  
C'era un pattern. Anche fra lui e Don.   
C'era un pattern fra lui e Ian.   
Tutto alla fine si riconduceva alla sua amata matematica. Lei non l'aveva mai tradita. Non se ne sarebbe mai andata la mattina dopo lasciandogli un latte macchiato tiepido sul comodino o non avrebbe fatto finta di niente dopo essersi presa tutto di lui.  
« Domani mattina sarai ancora qua? » chiese poi, spezzando il silenzio.  
Si era distratto, di nuovo. Pensando a Don, di nuovo.   
Ian non lo aveva riportato da lui, forse non se ne era accorto. O forse sì ma si era semplicemente rassegnato.  
« Sì. Possiamo fare colazione insieme se vuoi. Vuoi accompagnarmi in aeroporto poi? Ho il volo alle quattro e mezza per Washington D.C. »   
« Ha un caso che ti aspetta? » chiese senza rispondere.  
« Roba con l'Unità di Analisi Comportamentale. Niente che vorresti sapere in realtà. »   
Charlie annuì di nuovo. Sì, decisamente non erano cose che avrebbe voluto sapere, ne era certo e aveva già abbastanza problemi a dormire senza che ci si mettesse anche il lavoro di suo fratello o quello di Ian.  
« Domani è domenica. » continuò poi l'uomo « Se non puoi venire all'aeroporto va bene. Facciamo solo colazione insieme, ok? »  
Charlie rimase in silenzio.  
Era domenica.  
Don non aveva nessun caso aperto e aveva il giorno libero e c'era il solito pranzo di famiglia della domenica. Il fatto che Ian ormai lo sapesse la diceva lunga sul tempo che passavano insieme, sul da quanto si frequentavano.  
Charlie c'era quasi sempre. Ovviamente. Si faceva a casa sua, dove altro avrebbe potuto essere? L'università era chiusa e non aveva nessuna scusa per andare in ufficio. C'erano solo i tre computer che aveva lasciato là due giorni prima a fare dei calcoli ma Charlie sapeva che non sarebbero stati completati prima di lunedì.   
Suo padre avrebbe cucinato qualcosa e poi avrebbe visto con Don qualche partita di chissà quale sport e Charlie sarebbe andato in garage a sistemare qualcosa. Aveva lasciato tutto là quella mattina, prima di raggiungere Ian nel suo albergo.  
Si schiarì la gola.  
« Al pranzo ci devo andare, ormai mio padre ha già cucinato quasi tutto. C'è anche Larry. E Amita, credo. »   
Ian annuì, piano.  
« Posso raggiungerti là però. Intorno alle due. » continuò.  
« Non devi sentirti obbligato. »   
« Non mi ci sento. Mi fa piacere. »   
Charlie si sistemò meglio contro di lui. Socchiuse gli occhi.   
« Starbucks? » chiese poi Ian dopo qualche altro minuto.  
Charlie annuì ancora.  
« Volentieri. »   
Tornarono di nuovo in silenzio. Charlie strinse una mano sul lenzuolo steso su Ian e lo strinse con forza, come a volersi aggrappare a quel momento per tutta la vita.  
« Mi dispiace. » ripeté ancora.  
Si aspettava che Ian rimanesse di nuovo in silenzio, al massimo che sospirasse. In fondo stavano entrambi perdendo del tempo che avrebbero potuto impiegare nel mettersi con qualcuno per cui ne valeva la pena. Per lo meno, Ian.   
Charlie ormai sapeva che era un caso perso il proprio.  
« Va bene così Charlie. Prima o poi saremo pronti. C'è tempo. »  
Charlie rimase in silenzio.  
Avrebbe voluto snocciolargli qualche statistica, dirgli che secondo una qualche equazione loro due non sarebbero mai stati pronti, ma rimase zitto.  
Non aveva voglia Charlie di sentirsi più disgustoso del normale.  
« Certo. » mormorò solo « Buonanotte Ian. »   
« Buonanotte Charlie. »  
Non si davano baci loro. Era capitato solo una volta e per caso, forse. Ma questa volta Ian si chinò su di lui e lo baciò piano, sulle labbra.  
Lo sentì ancora una volta sorridere contro la sua pelle e le sue labbra e almeno per quella sera, Charlie riuscì ad addormentarsi più serenamente del normale.  
Al domani ci avrebbe pensato domani.


End file.
